From Dancing to Romancing
by Apryl2007
Summary: Hinata has always liked Naruto, and noe she finally gets her chance only to be let down. Somebody helps at first, and realizes their feeling for her. ok, i suck at summaries. rating may change i have no idea.
1. The slow beginning

A bit of warning to the readers:  
1. This is going to be my first fanfic 2. This will be out of plot 3. It may not make you well up in literary tears 4. I do not own Naruto, nor should I ever. 

And finally. . . Have fun R & R please.

Onward..ho

As the last kunai hit the target Kurenai sensei had made practice come to a halt. Kiba, Shino, and Hinata looked up at their sensei, but Kurenai was the first to talk. ⌠Starting tomorrow you all will have a different training method. Relaxation. You all have one week of vacation before we start back up. Though, I wouldn't advise any of you to slack of with training for the whole time...

Kiba interrupted, "Any reason for the sudden break."

Kurenai said, ⌠The other two rookie teams were instructed to do the same, but the reason is only between us and the Hokage. That is all, but as I was saying before I'd still keep training on your own accord." With that she left her three students to leave.

⌠I wonder what all of this is about. How about you guys?" asked Kiba.

⌠I-I-I'm not entirely sure th-that I want to know right now." stated Hinata.

With that the three parted their ways, and started towards home.

..Hinata's POV

I think I don't want to go home right now.

⌠hey, have you heard there is a new club opening up for teens, and they have all the best music and drinks you can think of? Tonight, it is going to be pretty busy, considering it is opening night," said an old classmate at the academy was talking about.

I wonder if other of the teams will be there tonight? Maybe Naruto, no I don't think he would, but it is worth a try.

..Outside POV

Hinata looked up to see Sakura talking to Sasuke and Naruto about the very same club. ⌠I think we should go there tonight in celebration of our vacation tonight. How about it you guys?' Sakura asked.

Sasuke looked up at her and then looked at Naruto, who looked to be thinking deeply about the issue at the time.

Hinata felt a tap on her shoulder, and she almost jumped, but quickly turned to see Kiba staring at her. ⌠Hinata what are you doing so far away from home, I thought that is where you were going?"

Noticing the others were staring at them, she spoke, ⌠I-I-I thought I'd see w-w-what was going on in town tonight before I-I left for home."

Kiba then looked away from her to team 7, ⌠So I take it you guys are going to the club as well as every one else tonight, eh?" (By the way I thought I'd tell ya that in this fic the gang is all 16. Simply because no one would want 13 year olds running around in a club. Even if it is a teen club.)

Sasuke looked up, ⌠What's it to you?"

⌠Oh nothing I figured as many people like us going there you guys were going to be apart of the experience. That's all."

⌠hn," with that Sasuke walked away.

⌠Well if you say others like us are going to be there you can count me in, believe it," Naruto added then walked away.

⌠Well what about you Hinata? Are you going?" Sakura asked avoiding the others.

⌠I-I want to, b-but do you think I should?" (H)

⌠Of course, but only under one condition!" (S)

(By this time Kiba has walked away from them)

⌠What w-would that be?" (H)

⌠You have to tell me what you're wearing." (S)

Hinata blushed and looked down at her outfit then looked back up at Sakura.

⌠You can't possibly tell me that you are going to wear that on the dance floor." (S)

⌠B-but that is all I have to go out in." (H)

⌠Well, we are going to have to change that aren't we." (S)  
⌠We?" (H)

⌠Yes, I'm in the mood to be nice and it would be embarrassing to see you walk around in a club in THAT."(S)

⌠I-I-I don't want you to waste any of your money or making any trouble over me." (H)

⌠No problem! I have plenty of clothes you can borrow." (S)

With that Sakura grabs Hinata's hand and they head towards her house.

⌠W-Why are you doing this for me?" (H)

Sakura stopped at the question and looked at Hinata with sad eyes.

⌠It's about time we have a vacation, and us girls have been after our boys for too long. Tonight we get them!" (S)

⌠B-but I-I don't like-"

⌠Every one knows you like Naruto, Hinata." (S)

With that Hinata blushed and Sakura grabbed her and ran to her house. When they arrived they went straight to Sakura's room. Sakura walked to her closet and started throw globs of clothes at Hinata. Hinata laid them on the bed, and Sakura came out of the closet. She looked at the line of clothes and looked back at Sakura. Sakura had one already picked out for herself, and she Handed it to Hinata.

It was an off-the shoulder black corset top with dark teal strings and loose black sleeves, with a mid-thigh matching black skirt, and black leather knee-high boots. Then Sakura handed her a black matching chocker.

⌠It is perfect for you, try it on Hinata."

After trying it on Hinata looked marvelous, but her chests seemed to have caught up with her. (When you see the pictures of her in the show when she is 15 you'll understand. Wikipedia, but don't go there if you don't like spoilers.) They would probably be the main focus of all guys in sight, but she could just wear her headband and they wouldn't mess with her. Hinata reached for her headband to put it on her head, but was stopped by Sakura. (i know hinata wears it around her neck)

⌠No Hinata, it won't go with that pretty outfit of yours." (S)

⌠B-but I don't usually take it off."

⌠Hinata, you look great, and you're going to a club. You aren't going to go fight any one, besides some guys might bi intimidated by you because of your little headband. Plus I have an even cuter black headband to go with it." Sakura puts the headband in Hinata's hair.

Hinata looked in the mirror and was shocked to see her looking really good, and she blushed.

⌠H-how could I possibly t-thank you?" (H)

⌠Don't worry about it. You can keep those clothes, black has never been my color any way. Well, I have to get ready. I'll see you at the club." (S)

Hinata left a went home, but before she left she slipped on her old clothes. Five minutes before getting home she was stopped by her cousin.

⌠What is that you are carrying Lady Hinata?"

⌠I-it is n-nothing. I-I h-have some c-clothes is all."

⌠Surely you don't plan on going to that club opening up tonight are you?"

Hinata blushed.

⌠I thought you would. I don't think your father would approve. Besides, you going to that club all by yourself there and back would be a foolish idea. On top of that-"

⌠Then w-why don't you come with me Neji? If you're so worried about me why don't you come with?" (H)

⌠Lady Hinata I can protect myself, but you however, still require some help. No, I am most certainly not 'worried' about you-"

⌠So you're just jealous?"

⌠Fine, I'll go with you. I'll accompany you there and back, no exceptions."

Hinata looked him in the eye, ⌠Fine."

As she walked away she could here Neji say, ⌠Even if Naruto offers to walk back home with you."

She turned around to say something to notice he'd already gone.

She walked into her house thinking of a way to ask her father about the how she can get permission to go to the club.

When she reached her fathers study, she noticed there was others in the room who were already talking. She knocked and heard her father's, ⌠come in."

He looked at Neji then to her and said, ⌠Neji already told me Hinata. I want you back no later then 2 am. If not you'll both pay." With that Hiashi glared at Neji and dismissed them both.

⌠I'll meet you at the gates in 30 minutes. Don't be late," Neji then walked away leaving a confused Hinata behind.

I wonder what Neji told father? Hinata thought as she walked to her room.

After putting on her new clothes she looked in the mirror and was again amazed by how she looked. She looked very different almost. She looked older. She blushed thinking of what others will think about the way she looks. That is when she remembered. She had to walk there and back with Neji, and she has to walk past her father's study and she had no idea what Neji had told her father about where she was going. She looked out the window to see that Neji was making his way towards the gates.

She grabbed her clothes and stuck her head out of her window. ⌠Neji," Neji looked up at her questioningly. ⌠Neji catch!" Hinata jumped out the window and landed on Neji, who at the time was lying sprawled out on the ground. (ok so that was so OOC, but that part is dedicated to my friend twigg)

⌠Lady Hinata, I have a question," Neji said as he pushed her off of him.

⌠WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU JUMP OUT OF YOUR WINDOW?!?"

⌠I-I didn't-"

⌠want your father to see you in THAT," Neji said looking at Hinata.

⌠I brought my regular clothes to change in." (H)

⌠What ever, we need to go before some one sees us, well you more importantly Lady Hinata." (N)

They left the Hyuuga estate and headed towards the club.

⌠When we get there stay out of trouble and we will leave at 1:30 sharp. You don't want me to go looking for you, or you'll have to pay the consequences. No leaving the club without me knowing and no bothering me, and we'll be fine." (N)

⌠Okay." (H)

They arrived at the club five long minutes later.

⌠Remember what I told you Lady Hinata." With that Neji left Hinata on her own and she stepped inside the club to the loud music. She stored her clothes into a locker and put the key in her boots. After that she headed towards the dance floor.

Before she got on the dance floor she spotted Sakura who waved her over. Standing with Sakura was Ino and Shikimaru. When she arrived Shikimaru looked her over twice before saying, ⌠Hinata I never figured you were the clubbing type."

⌠Of course she is I mean just look at the way she is dressed, that girl is ready to party!" (I)

Sakura winked at her and told her to look towards the bar, and she'd find what she came there for. Hinata looked and saw a bunch of guys she knew including: Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Lee, and Neji (talk about a mental groan). She also noticed other people who she attended the academy with.

Hinata walked over to the bar and was joined by Sakura. ⌠I guess this is it for us Hinata. We are going to ask them to dance!" Sakura declared.

⌠I'm not sure that I am ready-"

⌠You can't wait for him Hinata, especially with Naruto! Take action and if all else fails just say you want to dance as friends." (S)

They reached the group of boys and they all stared at the two girls (except for Neji). Hinata got embarrassed by this and put her head down so nobody could see her blush. After that Sakura pulled on Sasuke and Naruto's hand and said, ⌠Come on you two lets go dance!"

Naruto pulled away and said, ⌠No way I am going to go out and make a fool out of myself and dance, believe it!"

⌠I don't want to dance with you," coldly said by Sasuke.

Giving up Sakura grabbed Hinata and said, ⌠Fine, you know what all of you are just afraid of dancing. You aren't real ninjas if you are just going to sit there! Hinata and I are going to find REAL men and REAL ninjas that aren't losers who don't dance with girls," Sakura said dragging Hinata off with her. Sakura dragged Hinata onto the dance floor as 'SexyBack' by Justin Timberlake came on (Not a Justin fan, but it is a good song to dance to also this song is dedicated to my friend MOE).

⌠If those boys wont dance with us I'm sure any other guy in here would, I mean did you see their faces when they say the way we look Hinata? Any other NORMAL guy would dance with us, so lets dance!" Sakura shouted over the loud music.

Sakura and Hinata danced along until a guy came up to Sakura and started dragging her deeper into the dance floor leaving Hinata behind all by herself. She kept dancing just because she was having so much fun dancing in a crowd of people. Hinata looked up and noticed Kiba was making his way towards Hinata, but he stopped staring at her in shock when she felt two arms wrap around her waist.

Hinata tried to turn around to see who it was, but was stopped by a whisper, ⌠Don't turn around and look, or you'll regret it."

Hinata frantically tried to get out of his grasp but he just kept dancing, and good too. She finally gave in and danced to the beat with him. She was soon noticing that others were also starting to stare at them, and she was getting nervous who she could possibly be dancing with. That was until she saw the look on Sakura's face when Sakura look over.

Hinata grabbed his arms and got away from him to turn around and see..

Fin

For this Chapter that is


	2. Dancing along the fine line

Chapter 2 Drama at the club

Hinata grabbed his arms and got away from him to turn around and see..

..Sasuke Uchiha.

She looked, more like gasped at him. Seeing the shock in her face he grinned and started to walk away until a very fuming Sakura stopped him.

⌠Just what in the hell do you think you were doing?!" (SH)

⌠"I-I-I d-didn't know t-that it w-was-" (H)

⌠LIKE HELL YOU DIDN'T HINATA!!!" (SH)

⌠No, actually she didn't," Sasuke interrupted.

Sakura stared at Sasuke dumbfounded and not knowing what to say.

⌠But why Hinata?" Kiba asking entering the conversation.

⌠Not 'why Hinata?' it's why did Hinata let him after knowing that I like him, especially sense she doesn't like him the way I do!" (SH)

⌠That's not the point Saku-" K

⌠Especially when she likes-" SH

⌠That's enough, I was just bored and I wanted to dance with some one who was not already hanging over another guy." SU

Sakura was hurt by this statement and left the dance floor and went to the bar. Sasuke then turned to Hinata.

⌠By the way, nice moves Hinata," Sasuke then left the dance floor.

Kiba looked at Sasuke and then her turned to see Hinata little embarrassed.

⌠Don't tell me you've got a thing with him too Hinata."

⌠No." H

⌠So why were you dancing with him any way?" K

⌠I-I don't know." H

A slow song then came on.

⌠How about it Hinata, would you like to dance with me?" K

⌠I don't think I feel good any more, but maybe the n-next song" H

Hinata made her way up to the bar to find Sakura, and maybe Naruto so she could have the chance of speaking to him, and to her luck and misfortune she found them. Both of them were kissing, Naruto was drunk and Sakura did it to get back at Hinata. And it worked.

Tears started forming and soon after she silently wept. Sakura proud, walked away from Naruto and grinned a sly smile then went back on the dance floor for some more dancing.

Hinata was broken hearted about what she'd seen Sakura do. She wanted to go home, and fast. Hinata no longer wanted to stay at the club. She then went looking around for Neji.

Kiba and Shino saw Hinata crying and saw that she was trying to find a way out, but they were angered by the sight. They then confronted Hinata.

⌠We know you are hurt Hinata, but after all of the hard work and you are finally deciding to give up. You are just going to give up like that?" K

⌠I-I just don't feel well that is all." H

⌠We know you like him. You are giving up by just running away." s

Silent tears started falling down Hinata's cheeks as she knew that they were right. She would be giving up, but she was so confused on what to do. She didn't know what to do next. All she wanted to come here for is Naruto. She loved him. Now he was taken away by a girl who doesn't even love him. Shino and Kiba were worried by her expression, and thy decided a course of action.

⌠Hey! Sasuke!" Kiba yelled to the Uchiha.

Sasuke glanced back at Kiba.

⌠You owe Hinata a big favor! She is crying all because of what you did, and now you must make amends!" k

Sasuke looked at the two. ⌠You know it wasn't my fault that Hinata was hurt so badly. It is her own, because she let some one like Sakura use her to get to some one else, and when that didn't happen Sakura show her true colors by only using her again. It is also Hinata's fault she can't admit her own feelings, why she'd like such a loser is beyond me." Sasuke then started to walk away, but was stopped.

⌠I know you've already stated a reason, but why did you REALLY dance with Hinata?" S

⌠I already told you-"

⌠but you could've dance with any other girl on the dance floor without hurting her in the process." K

⌠Sakura knew Hinata didn't like me, and that is why she did that favor of giving Hinata clothes, but what you aren't understanding is that I honestly don't care for Sakura on more that a team mate level. But the real question is, why do you care so much for Hinata's well-being?"

⌠She is our team mate and it is no good to see her hurt mentally as well as physically." S

⌠How could I possibly make Hinata feel better if it is Naruto she likes?" SU

⌠I don't know, have Naruto ask her to dance or some thing. You know him better than any of us. Because she is about to go have Neji take her home, and that is no good. Because from what I am seeing Neji seems to be a little bit preoccupied." Kiba said pointing at Neji who was hanging all over Tenten who was as drunk as him. The three of them all sweat dropped at the Hyuuga prodigy wonder how or why he got in such a state. (I love you twigg. please don't kill me)

⌠I'll see what I can do." Sasuke said and then left.

Kiba and Shino went back to Hinata trying to comfort her and prevent her from leaving.

⌠Hey Sasuke! You don't have to worry about Sakura any more!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke looked at his friend and wondered how he was going to do this.

⌠You know Sasuke, Sakura and I are now going out, BELIEVE IT!" N

⌠you're kidding me." SU

⌠Nope" N

Sakura saw the two were talking about er and decided to join up with them.

⌠Sakura I was just talking about you being my girlfriend" n

Sakura saw Sasuke's expression harden, and decided to go with it.

⌠That's right Naruto-kun, Sasuke, Naruto-KUN and I are now going out."

⌠hn" and with that Sasuke left.

'FUCK' Sasuke thought.

Sasuke walked over to Hinata looked up at Sakura and Naruto and then kissed a crying Hinata.

Kiba, Shino, Sakura, and Naruto all looked at the two with utter shock.

Hinata's crying was abruptly stopped when she felt two arms wrap themselves around her and two lips on hers. She just stood there at first, and then she gave in, and kissed back.

Sasuke broke the kiss and leaned in to her ear and whispered, ⌠Play along Hinata, I'm going to help you get Naruto, just follow my lead." He then grabbed her hand and led her to Naruto and Sakura passing by a confused Shino and Kiba along the way.

When the couple made it to the two Naruto was the first to speak. ⌠So Sasuke is Hinata your girlfriend?" Hinata then had a blush come to her face.

⌠Well I did just kiss her didn't I dobe?" SU

⌠So Hinata, would you like to go to the bathroom with me to 'freshen up'?" SH

⌠actually her and I have a night of dancing ahead of us, so if you don't mind we have to go." SU

Hinata was still trying to register what exactly was going on in her head when she was dragged away from Sakura and Naruto by Sasuke.

⌠What the hell are you doing Sasuke, and Hinata what are you thinking?!?" yelled Kiba as he approached the two.

⌠S-Sasuke-s-san said t-to follow his l-lead K-Kiba." H

⌠Besides you asked for my help, and this is what you get." SU

⌠so what exactly is your plan Sasuke?" K

Sasuke looked down at the Hyuuga and stared at her confused form and then with a grin on his face put his arm around her shoulder aware that there were a lot more eyes watching him and looked up at Kiba. ⌠Well, I sure didn't go all the way to his club for no reason at all, and besides she looks like she could use some more fun in her life." With that Sasuke led Hinata away from her teammates and took her to a booth where they could sit without others looking into their business.

⌠Why do you like him?" SU

⌠W-what do you m-mean S-Sasuke-san?" H

⌠You know very well what I mean, but you don't have to answer me. I was curious why any one would be interested in that loser." SU

Hinata looked down at her lap and sighed. She didn't know what to say to him.

⌠I don't mean to interrupt, but realistically you dressed up and all of that jazz for him not to even notice you. Why don't you just give up on him and move on. I am sure any guy wouldn't mind you liking him, because you are really attractive, and he is just a loser who doesn't even recognize your presence. Didn't you even pick up on how he said your name earlier? I can stop this fake boyfriend thing right now if you want to move on, but if not I'll help you get him jealous, but he should love you for who you are. He shouldn't love you because he is jealous of anything I have Hinata." SU

Hinata looked him in the eye, ⌠Y-you-re w-wrong. N-no guy could e-ever l-like a f-failure l-like me." H

⌠So what is it you want to do?" SU

⌠Go home," H

Sasuke looked into her eyes filled with loss and sadness, and got up and pulled her close so she could hear him whisper. ⌠I'm sorry, but I think it is time that you realize that you are not worthless." Sasuke then dragged her to the dance floor, and let the music be the guide to their dancing bodies.

meanwhile Neji's life

⌠Neji, I think you have had one too many, and as your teammate I say that you should stop this nonsense immediately and enjoy the club before the night wears thin. Also, there are so many youthful ladies here that we could find attractions with." R Lee

⌠You know what! You don't know me. You think you know me, but you don't. All you know is your bushy eyebrows and stupid spandex." Neji said drunkenly. ⌠What time is it anyway?" N

⌠It is 1 am my dear friend." R

Neji puts his hand on his forehead, ⌠Oh God, it is getting later after all. I need to be heading home. Have you seen Lady Hinata?" N

⌠Yes, your pretty younger cousin is currently on the dance floor with the Uchiha." R

⌠I thought she liked his teammate, you know the annoying blonde one, odd." N

Neji had been drinking the whole night and hitting on what ever girls would walk by him. He got slapped by just about all of them, but he was too drunk to notice that was happening the whole night. Looking now towards the dance floor he saw his cousin, ⌠I think it is time that I take Lady Hinata home." Neji stood up from the bar and looked around at his cousin. He stopped as he saw Hinata on the dance floor with the Uchiha, and it took him a second to fully ingest it.

it is a slow start, but you must review or message to let me know what you think. pretty please/


	3. Finally, a plot!

To My oh so wonderful reviewers:

THANKS!!! All of the reviews made me feel soo much better considering this is my first fic...

Bitter-Blood: I do agree, and that is what makes me so mad about this fic. It did have a slow beginning, and I felt really bad about it.

Twigg: ...just know. I know where you live too.

Hinata and Sasuke's POV

Sasuke had pulled her into his arms at the beginning of a slow song. He wasn't sure what he was doing, and dismissed his actions off as a way to avoid all of the fan girls. 'Hinata isn't actually all that bad looking either.' Sasuke tensed as the thought came through his mind.

Hinata felt Sasuke tense up, and looked at his face. It looked like he was in deep thought, as if he were debating between things. She was going to take this opportunity to say her thanks and goodbyes so she could find her cousin and get out of here until a hand grabbed her shoulder. ⌠I think we have had enough fun tonight Lady Hinata," Neji said.

Hinata and Sasuke both froze right there for a second. Neji cleared his throat and Hinata turned around to look at him. Then she stared back at Sasuke one last time and mouthed a 'thank you'. He nodded with a look of indifference.

When Hinata looked at Neji a little closer, she realized he was drunk at the least. She was going to giggle, but was afraid to, thinking he might be cranky.

They both made their way out of the club (even though Neji had a harder time because he was stumbling every where.) Whenever they passed a girl he would try to hit on him and it always ended up in the same way, Neji getting smacked. Hinata started to worry about other people and what they would say to her father with Neji acting this way, but nudged it off just wanting to get home.

the next day  
Hinata woke up to the sunrise shining through her window. All of the events of the previous night running through her head, and she just sighed, got dressed, and headed towards the training grounds so she could vent her frustrations.

At the training grounds she got so caught up in her training she didn't see another person enter the training grounds where she was.

He watched her while leaning on a nearby tree. She looked different than what she did last night. She was wearing her usual covering attire. It was annoying yet cute, because she had a nice body she could show, but her modesty was just adorable. Sasuke then inwardly sighed accepting his emotions he had for Hinata, not sure of what to call them yet.

After tiring herself out, Hinata stopped her training only to find a pair of onyx eyes staring right at her. ⌠S-Sasuke, I didn't s-see you there." She said in surprise. He looked at her and said, ⌠You shouldn't wear your defenses down so easily. Even though you are training."

Hinata nodded in reply and sighed. She then started to go back home, but stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

⌠So let me guess, you're going to give up that easily after trying to work so hard all the time to win over his affections?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata turned around, but looked down when she was facing him to avoid his eye contact. She attempted to put a brave look on her face and said, ⌠I-I don't c-care any more." She tried to look away when she felt tears well up in her eyes.

Sasuke held her chin and made her look directly at him, ⌠Is that so? If that is really how you feel then why are you about to cry?"

Hinata blinked her eyes letting one tear slide down her cheek and her eye cleared of any tears. ⌠He will never l-like me a-anyway, s-so there is no point of t-trying to get him t-to notice me," Hinata responded feeling a bit depressed by her own choice of words.

⌠There is no point in getting upset over the dobe, and I wouldn't advise thinking on it anymore," Sasuke said.

Hinata nodded and said, ⌠Th-thank you anyways Sasuke. About last night, I-I wanted to know.." Hinata trailed off unsure of what to say.

Sasuke looked at her for a second before saying, ⌠The offer (he is referring to dating her) still stands if you want to, that is." He looked off when saying the final part of his sentance.

Hinata (thinking that he is referring to helping her get Naruto by making Naruto jealous of Sasuke [hehe I'm sorry I had to do it .) looked at Sasuke for a second and then replied while blushing, ⌠Th-that would be nice."

Sasuke was a bit surprised at first by the quick reply, but nudged the thought off quickly. ⌠Ok, meet me here tonight at 7," he said and started to leave, but turned around and said ⌠Try to work on that stuttering too." He then left the training grounds, but to a safe point where he could still see her head towards the Hyuuga estate.


	4. right now, I could really go for pudding

Hello, I am very greatful for all of the reviews!!! .

to tartar12345: You might find this chapter interesting then...

to Bitter-blood: Thanks .

to Moonlight-Shimmer: That would be hilarious, yet scary. Hehe, i think it is cute too. .

now back to the story...

Meanwhile..

Neji woke up and groaned. He had the biggest headache and remembered he got drunk last night. However, he couldn't remember what exactly happened. He got dressed and looked for Hinata hoping to get a few more answers about what happened last night, and with that he headed towards town.

Kiba and Shino

Kiba and Shino were walking in the streets of Konoha looking to see if Hinata was already out and about, but were so far unsuccessful. After about an hour of searching they spotted her heading towards her home not paying attention to anything in particular and Kiba yelled at Hinata. She didn' seem to hear it and continued on her path towards home as if she were distracted. Kiba looked at Shino and they subconsciously agreed to following her and seeing how long it takes for her to catch on.

They quickened their pace up just a bit enough to be 10 paces behind her. They were out in the open so it wouldn' be hard to spot them, and then Akamaru let out a bark that gave them away and Hinata looked back at them directly afterwards.

Kiba then spoke up, ⌠It took you long enough to catch on Hinata. What is going on with you?"

⌠I am just tired is all... So what are you guys doing?"She asked looking down at the ground, trying not to sound too suspicous, thinking they wouldn't think too much into it, but to no avail her teammates knew her all to well.

⌠There is something you aren't telling us Hinata. What happened?"Kiba asked.

Hinata blushed, ⌠I-I am doing something tonight. I j-just made plans is all." Hinata trying to avoid eye contact was still looking down.

Kiba grinned, ⌠And what kind of plans did we make Hinata?"

Hinata looked up at Kiba thinking the same thing and said, ⌠I don't know."

Kiba looked straight into her eyes so she wouldn't be able to break eye contact and asked, ⌠With whom are these plans made with?"

While Neji made his way towards town Neji spotted Hinata and her team mates, and decided to approach with a little caution thinking about any information he would gain that she wouldn't probably tell him. Especially after over-hearing their conversation they were currently having.

Hinata not realizing that her cousin wasn't too far behind her and approaching answered, ⌠Sasuke."

Neji stopped dead in his tracks when he heard his cousin say that name hoping to hear more.

Shino spotted Neji, but did nothing after he saw him stop.

Kiba grinned and asked Hinata, ⌠So are we to understand you and Sasuke are dating? What time is your date with Sasuke tonight?" Trying to play around with Hinata to embarass her.

Hinata blushed, ⌠I-I don't think it is a date, b-but we are m-meeting at seven."

⌠WHAT!?!?!?"

Everyone looked at Neji. Hinata flinched knowing what was next.

Neji grabbed Hinata's shoulder and said, ⌠I wake up with the biggest headache, and realize I was really drunk last night. I decided to go looking for you figuring you could give me some answers about what happened at the club last night. I see you, only to find out that SOMEBODY ELSE HAD TOO MUCH FUN LAST NIGHT, AND THEY HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!!!!! Lady Hinata, would you please explain how you got yourself in this predicament." (to my dear twigg: whom without which, Neji wouldn't have been so cracked out. runs yours truly, moi)

Sasuke POV

Sasuke followed Hinata, but stayed in the forest near her to make sure she wouldn't spot him. After watching in the shadows of the forest Sasuke got tired of all of the charades that Hinata had to go through on account of him.

Sasuke stepped out of the forest near the four and cleared his throat so all attention was on him. He looked around and saw that Kiba was amused yet wary, Shino showed no expression, Neji was annoyed and cranky, and stopped on Hinata who looked like she felt completely awkward.

Sasuke then looked back at Neji, ⌠She doesn't have to explain anything to you, and she is allowed to do what she wants anyway. However, if you're supposed to 'protect her ', I figured you should've known all of this already. Or is it, you were to much of a drunkard to pay attention to anything?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

Between the major headache and being reprimanded in front of a group of people. Neji turned from annoyed to mad and lunged out towards Sasuke, but was stopped when Hinata hit him in a spot that temporarily stopped movement in his left leg. He then fell to the ground in front of Sasuke.

Hinata blushed and said, ⌠Forgive me Neji, I-" Hinata then fainted from training and all of the emotions she just went through. Lucky for Hinata, Kiba caught her before she fell on Neji. Which earned him a glare from the Uchiha, but he shruggd it off.

Sasuke walked over to Kiba leaving Neji on the ground and said, "I'll carry Hinata home." With that Sasuke practically ripped Hinata from Kiba's arms and held her bridal style.  
⌠And how do you know where Lady Hinata lives?" asked an annoyed Neji.

⌠I don't, that is why you are going to show me where she lives," Sasuke said.

Kiba took the opportunity to find out information from Sasuke that he knew he wouldn't get from Hinata and said, ⌠ I'll help you walk Neji, so we can get Hinata home."

With that Neji agreed and let Kiba help him walk and they all headed towards the Hyuuga estate.

Kiba looked over at Sasuke and asked, ⌠So are you taking Hinata on a date tonight or what?"

Sasuke only gave his famous ⌠Hn."

Kiba smiled, ⌠So why are we so secretive about it Sasuke? When did you become so interested in Hinata?"

⌠.."

Kiba then said, ⌠At least tell me when you two decided to become a couple!"

Sasuke then said ⌠today" in his usual expressionless voice. He decided to let that be the only answer he gives, because he didn't care too much for Neji to know much of anything.

Neji becoming really annoyed said, ⌠So did anything happen to Lady Hinata last night at that Dance club?"

Sasuke muttered a ⌠No."

Kiba then muttered , ⌠Besides the fact that Sasuke kissed Hinata." Unfortunately for Sasuke, Neji heard the remark from Kiba.

⌠You did WHAT?!?" Neji exclaimed.

⌠It wasn't like it was her first kiss or something," Sasuke stated.

The other three boys then went dead silent.

⌠Let me guess, that was her first kiss?" Sasuke asked.

The others merely nodded.

They all came to a stop as they were now standing in front of the Hyuuga estate. Neji then started limping towards where he lived and without looking at Sasuke said, ⌠She lives right there (pointing at the big house in front of them) her window is open it is the top one in the right side of the house." With that he continued.

Sasuke didn't wait for the others, and jumped to the gates to the roof and into Hianta's room.

Kiba and Shino decided not to follow and walked back into town to get some lunch.

Hinata's Room (bum bum bum [insert dramatical music here)

Sasuke laid Hinata in her bed. He was about to pull the blanket over her when he felt a hand on his arm. He looked at Hinata and saw that she was still asleep and he heard her whisper ⌠Thank you Sasuke." He then tensed up as she sat up and cupped his cheek and said, ⌠I love you..."She then started to blush a deeper red than usual, and then kissed him. Sasuke stopped moving for a moment as a blush came to his face. He then disappeared out of her room immediately not wanting to wake her up. After she laid back down.

Hinata then hugged her pillow and finished her sentance, "...Naruto."

End chapter.

Ok, after writting this chapter, I have writters block. I have a plot, but I'm not entirely sure. My next chapter will be up in a week or so. Sorry for the delay, but this next hapter will be a bit of a trouble maker. However, I promise that it will be good and the plot will easily be up and running. I am so sorry that things are going a bit slow, but I love foreshadowments. Hehe...

now for psychotic ramblings from the author...

Ok, so I went to this anime day at suncoast, and they had a cosplay contest. So I dressed as Miaka Yuki from Fushigi Yugi, and this girl dressed up as Haku came up to me and demanded a hug, because she loved Miaka so much. My friend twigg then pointed out that I should post this somewhere, where people find it funny. Twigg was Sir Integra. Hehe...


End file.
